Modern wireless networks provide communications capabilities to a variety of devices, such as cellular telephones, computers, smartphones, tablets, etc. A wireless network is typically distributed over land areas, which are called cells. Each such cell is served by at least one fixed-location transceiver, which is referred to as a cell site or a base station. Each cell can use a different set of frequencies than its neighbor cells in order to avoid interference and provide guaranteed bandwidth within each cell. When cells are joined together, they provide radio coverage over a wide geographic area, which enables a large number of mobile telephones, and/or other wireless devices or portable transceivers to communicate with each other and with fixed transceivers and telephones anywhere in the network.
The base stations are typically coupled to or otherwise include a radio equipment, such as an antenna that can receive and/or transmit wireless signals to wireless devices and/or to other base stations. The radio equipment is typically located above ground at a predetermined height and is positioned in a certain fashion to ensure adequate radio coverage as well as receipt/transmission of signals. Installation of such radio equipment in macro cells (providing radio coverage to large areas) can typically be performed without regard to a particular orientation.
There is a need to provide for an ability to interconnect various pieces of radio equipment within a communications system that can require multiple high speed interconnections for signaling and power purposes.